


Here for You

by rockwell_psycho



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You know John Wick for rather long time, since you work at Continental Hotel. You two had a relationship, but it didn’t work out and John met Helen. You are still in good terms anyway. So after you heard the news about John and Viggo Tarasov’s crime syndicate you started to worry and felt the urge to see him.





	Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's my first not-Rockwell-character-fic here and it's a little awkward, but I had this idea in my head for a long time and decided to finally let it go.
> 
> I have two John Wick headcanons: first about really rough sex with him, and second - that this tough guy in fact just needs a hug, because he's so lonely and broken. So that's how I mixed these headcanons in one fic. Hope I'm not the only one who sees him like that :)

Your heart instantly started beating faster as you parked your motorcycle at John Wick’s house. It was a stupid idea, probably. When did you see him last time? You haven’t seen him since he’d retired, and then you saw him briefly yesterday. Seeing John at Continental was troubling. If he was there, it could mean only that something really bad happened. You already knew about Helen’s death and felt deeply sorry for him. You knew how much she meant for him. It was a kind of love that changes people. You never believed in such love for yourself, but you were happy he found it. Despite you weren’t together, John was still your friend. That’s why you felt sorry for his loss and you even wanted to call him and say something... But what could you actually say? And now you learnt about this Viggo story. The whole day you couldn’t help but worrying about John. You felt relieved when you learnt that he’s alive, but you still desperately needed to see him. Now you were here and there was no way back.

***

John looked surprised as he opened the door and saw you.

\- Y/n?.. What are you doing here?

\- Well umm... I heard what happened. You... Viggo Tarasov... All this stuff... I just worried about you. Actually the fact you came back to Continental is enough to start worrying, - you replied.

John just nodded and let you in. He looked tired and broken, and it made your heart shrink. But the most important thing - he was alive and seemed like he wasn’t seriously injured.

You heard a low growl and saw the dog approaching you.

\- Hey, - you let the dog smell your hands and then scratched its ear gently. You liked dogs. You didn’t know he liked them too.

You raised your eyes to John again.

\- You don’t look very well, - you said. - Let me help you.

***

John was sitting on a chair in his kitchen, shirtless, and you were busy dressing his wounds. There were really nothing serious, a lot of scrapes and bruises of course, but you saw worse things working among the assassins. You both were silent, you heard him sighing deeply as your fingers ran gently across his skin.

\- I think that’s all, - you said, finishing with the last wound.

\- Thank you, - he replied, looking up at you. You cupped his cheek, fingers tracing fresh scrapes.

\- I’m really glad you’re alive.

\- You shouldn’t have come. It’s dangerous now, - he replied.

\- I know. But I had to see you. And I want you to know that I’m really sorry about everything what happened, you know... Helen and all... I wanted to tell you even earlier, but just couldn’t find the right words. I still can’t actually.

He nodded again, looking you in the eyes.

\- I’m glad you’re here.

You smiled softly with the corners of your lips. It was incredible that you still had feelings for him after all these years. You convinced yourself it’s over, but deep inside you always knew it’s not. You sighed and went to the kitchen table to put there bandages, and suddenly froze, feeling John's hands on your shoulders and his breath against the back of your head. You turned to face him, and found him even closer than you expected.

\- John...

You wanted to say something, but instantly forgot all the words. You also totally forgot how to breathe when his lips crushed on yours. The kiss was hungry and desperate. Your hands instinctively moved to the back of his neck, then to his broad shoulders, as he pressed you against the table. He was very tense after this hard day and night. You knew he needed a release. You also knew that he would stop if you pushed him away... The thing was you didn't want to push him away. At all. God, it's been so long, you didn't even realize how much you missed his touch.

A soft moan escaped you as his lips traced your jawline, leaving small bites there. He paused just to tug the t-shirt over your head and then his lips were back on your neck, kissing and sucking. You loved how his beard tickled your skin. His hands were already unbuttoning your jeans. You shivered, feeling his fingers pressing against your core. The touch was electric even through the fabric of your underwear. When John’s fingers slipped inside your panties and started rubbing your clit in a fast, almost painful pace, you moaned into his mouth, digging your nails into his shoulders. Your another hand reached his jeans. He shuddered and let out a stifled growl as you began to stroke his hard bulge. He definitely couldn’t wait any longer. It’s probably been a while since a woman touched him like that. He needed you right now, under him, around him and you were more than eager to give him what he wanted.

John grabbed your hips, turned you around and pushed, causing you to lay your belly against the table. You felt him tugging down your jeans and your panties and bit your lip in anticipation. A couple of moments and you moaned at the sensation of the tip of his cock stroking your wet folds. He didn’t tease you much and pushed his cock inside you with one hard thrust, causing you arch your back and cry out his name. He slammed into you hard and deeply, nails digging into your flesh, grunting and growling as your whimpers became desperate moaning cries. He suddenly grabbed your shoulders, pressing your back against his chest. His hand squeezed your breast before moving down your belly. His other hand was on your throat. His grip was firm, but he didn’t choke you, you had enough air to breathe, but this gesture still made you feel completely and entirely his and it was amazing. He could do anything with you right now, all you could do was panting and gasping under his touch. Your mind almost went blank and nothing else left except this delicious sensation of his cock inside you, filling you up, hitting all the right spots, his hands on your skin, his lips against your shoulder. You were already close to climax as he pressed his finger against your clit and that was it. Your whole body shuddered, as your muscles were clenching and relaxing again and again and sweet waves of pleasure washed through your entire body. He pushed you on the table again pressing himself against your back, ramming his throbbing cock into you the hardest way possible. A couple more thrusts and you felt him twitching. Growling raggedly through clenched teeth, he came inside you and became still. Your heart pounded fast and you felt his chest still pressing against you as he recovered. It all was too much to handle, and the orgasm was so intense that you felt like dozing off already, right here, under his weight, still feeling him inside you. His hand found yours, fingertips stroking your knuckles, and this explained better than words how much you needed each other at the moment.

***

A few minutes later you cleaned up a little and put your pants back on. John brought you a glass of water and you were grateful.

\- Well… I guess I should go now, - you mumbled.

\- Night shift at Continental?

\- No…

\- Than stay, - he said, looking into your eyes. – It’s late. Stay the night.

You didn’t really plan this, but your knees were weak and your hands were a little shaky… Probably not the best condition for riding your motorbike.

\- Alright, I’ll stay, - you said softly, caressing his cheek. – But I guess I need a shower and maybe one of your t-shirts if you don’t mind.

***

Sitting on John’s bed after the shower wearing his big t-shirt felt weird. Back in the days you were together only in Continental which wasn’t this cozy. The dog was sitting at your feet, resting its head on your lap and you scratched its years.

\- He likes you, - you heard. John went out of the bathroom, wearing a simple white t-shirt and pajama pants. You’ve never seen him like that before.

\- I like him too. What’s his name?

John shrugged, getting into bed.

\- Haven’t decided yet. Come here.

You crawled under the blanket, snuggling next to him. The sensation was so simple, yet so new for you. You stroked his dark hair gently and he closed his eyes as you placed a couple of soft kisses on his cheek.

\- Cannot remember when I slept with a man in pajamas… maybe in my early 20th before I started working at Continental, - you smiled. He pulled you closer and let his fingers run through your hair.

\- Thank you for staying, - he said finally. - After she’s gone… The loneliness is overwhelming.

Your heart sank at his words. That rough sex you’ve just had… Maybe he needed it too. But the most importantly, he needed someone around to comfort him and ease the pain he’s been through. You knew for sure you could never replace Helen. Of course not. But maybe… just maybe it hurt less if you were here with him. Right now he needed your touch and your warmth. As long as it made him feel better you were okay with it.

\- I’m here for you, John. Always is and was, - you murmured, feeling your eyelids becoming heavy.

\- I know, - he whispered against your hair, kissing the top of your head.

***

You woke up early and tried hard not to bother John, but due to his job he was a very light sleeper. So when you finally fixed yourself up and left the bathroom, the bed was already empty and you smelled coffee from the kitchen. You drank coffee together in silence, but it wasn’t awkward. You just didn’t really need the words. He left the house with you.

\- Still riding this old motorbike?

\- Yep. Some things don’t change, - you smiled. Then you stepped closer to him and hugged him tightly.

\- You take care of yourself, John Wick, - you told him. – Please, just stay safe.

\- You take care of yourself too, y/n, - he replied. – Better stay at Continental. It’s a safe territory. Don’t risk like that for me again.

\- Okay, I promise.

Then he bent down and kissed your lips softly.

\- Goodbye.

***

You were riding back to Continental with a heavy heart. You didn’t know if you’ll ever see John again. But still deep inside you felt warm and content. Whatever happens next, you still had that moment: lying close to him in pajamas, giving each other much needed comfort and love.

Everyone needs love and comfort to survive in the brutal world you live in.


End file.
